Juvenile Series
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: The famed 'Season 6' of Teen Titans. Follow Jinx and Terra as they overcome challenges and learn a startling secret that may change their lives forever...


**Juvenile Part I**

KK: My version of season 6! It's split into five to ten parts for each one! Since this is the first one, the series will be dubbed the 'Juvenile Series'. The first part is about Jinx as she struggles through being good. The second part will be called Secret and will be about Terra.

Note: 'Things Change' has not happened yet.

KK: And now...Jinx!

Jinx: KK doesn't own. But she is trying to bring back Teen Titans!

KK: ...Hey! That's my line! But...Yeah, I'm trying to get TT back. I'm mailing the creators of TT every week until they continue after 'Things Change'. Anyone can help by saying how much they want the series back! Just say that and that you're with KK! Together, we can bring it back! And until then, this will be written.

Jinx: ...KK is going to stop this fic if it comes back. The Juvenile series is purely to get people to help get Teen Titans to continue airing.

KK: Now I say... Did anyone notice that Juvenile and Secret are both Vocaloid songs? The entire Juvenile series (let us just call it the J.s for short) will be named after Vocaloid song but will NOT be Songfics.

Juvenile (The first one- Jinx feat. JL/YJ (slightly))  
Secret (second- Tara/Terra)  
Like, Dislike (third- Titans Tokyo feat JL/YJ)  
Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Muruko (fourth- Terra)  
Iroha Song (last unless new idea- Titans Tokyo feat. JL/YJ)

Listening to: Miki Miki * Romantic Night & An Encounter with Miki

KK: Ready... Begin!

P.s.-I am aware of Teen Titans Go! ...but that show doesn't count. I mean until they bring back the _original _show.

P.p.s-this chapter (and maybe the next few) takes place _before _season six.

* * *

_Can I believe in my feelings?  
Don't let me go away, don't turn away  
now a lovely night will begin!  
–Rin Kagamine, Juvenile_

For the first... what, month? ...I had been living in a run-down apartment. I worked in a town called Happy Harbor(wrongly named, obviously. There are more villains there than Jump City!). It's a bit far (are you kidding, it's across the country! Never have I been more glad to be able to teleport) but I manage. But once _he _found me, everything changed.

Damn.

It all started at the café I worked at. A group of teens walked in, followed by one or two adults. Okay three, actually. I give them a table (the largest one we have) and give every person a menu. They start talking (fairly loudly, I can hear everything there saying) while looking over the (rather small) menu.

I over hear them talking about the Teen Titans. I can't tell if I should smile or frown. I went over to take their orders. The adults only got simply things, except for one, who got a lot. The teens had different choices. They all ordered around the same amount of a few things. Not very much. My hair and eyes looked 'normal', thanks to Kid Flash. He 'borrowed' one of Stone's projects. What did he call it? I can't seem to remember. It'll come to me sooner or later.

I started using my old name, Linda Park. I kept up the 'super' act under the name _Kokoro. _When an 'unsolvable' case came up, I went undercover as Kokoro. The only two people who knew who Kokoro was would be Murphy (as everyone else calls her, Bumblebee) and Wally (yes, Kid Flash).

I twirl my chest-length brown/violet hair with my pencil while waiting for the orders to be filled. One at a time, each person gets his or her order. I sigh and continue taking and filling orders. I can tell one of the boys at the big table keeps glancing at me. He's around my age, but... Why exactly is he staring at _me? _

When I walk past them, I hear them talking about the Teen Titans. I nearly jump into their conversation, but I don't. There's a reason this happens. Clad in his red and yellow, Wally appears. "Hey Jinxie." I whirl around. Everyone's staring at him. I notice the group of teens and adults looked at him like he had grown a second head and shot missiles from his hands.

"What are you doing here?" I growl. He grins, "Why _aren't _I here?" He pauses, "Actually, there's something I'm going to need your help with. You remember Madam Rouge, right?" Yeah, the stretchy Russian woman who I thought was cool until she tried killing my boyfriend—I mean enemy!—and flatten him into a literal speed bump. I glared at him.

"How could I forget." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Good. You see, the Titans are having their giant battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. They asked me to find anyone they thought might want to help." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "They really thought one of their first villains would help them?" I ask in disbelief.

He stutters, "Ah...no, not really... I...I actually thought you might want to help." I don't know why, but I feel my face heat up. He looks kinda cute... "Do you have any other options? Like say, no?!" This upsets him, I think. He pouts for a second before remembering something.

"You've helped the Titans before," He says, "Why not now." This strikes a nerve. It reminds me of that one time... I caress one arm with the opposite hand, looking away. "Don't bring that up..." I mutter. He takes a step closer. "C'mon, Jinx..." He murmurs, "Don't give up when we're so close." _We? Since when?_ I already know the answer to that question. It's always been we.

That does it. That was the finally thing. I sigh, but smirk. "Should _we_ get going?" He grins. "I have some business to settle with a certain French woman we both know," before I know it, everything blurs. I'm suddenly in Paris, dazed and all. "Um, you can let go now," I hear a voice in my ear tell me. Kid Flash. I jump out of his grasp.

We find our way through the base, following the sounds of fighting. He suddenly stops me when we get right outside the room everything was happening. "Jinx... I mean, Linda..." He sighs. I realize I still have the fake appearance. I take it off. Showing him the pink cat-eyes and pink hair. I don't know why, but he's blushing.

He tries again, "Jinx, there's something I really need to say to you..." He pauses, stammering a bit. I stare at him in confusion. "What is it?" I encourage. I just realize how much I've mellowed... I blink at this and growl, back to my old self. "Spit it out, will ya?" He grins. "I think," he starts, "I mean, I really like you..." he stammers again, "It's just, after this... And you'll probably leave and-" I get the sudden urge. I don't know where it came from. But I know exactly how he's feeling.

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. His eyes widen and he fumbles a bit. I _nearly_ giggle. Our kiss lasts but a brief moment. Anything that would've been conveyed by words has been said through the fleeting moment. I nod to him and he rushes in. I can hear through the broken-down doorway.

"Hate to say it, but told you so!" I hear a thud. Someone must've been flung to the ground. "Sorry I'm late, had to pick up a friend," He says. I see him nod up and I walk down to join him. My old team is standing there. Stone—No, Cyborg—is wrestling with Control Freak. At one time, there of the four people standing there say, "YOU'RE WITH HIM!?" Kyd Wykkyd is silent, of course. And I don't see See-More...

"Traitor!" I keep myself from flinching at Gizmo's word. "You probably have some catching up to do," Kid Flash says. He rushes of in a blur of red, yellow and orange. I lift up one hand. "Nothing personal," I say. That's true, for the most part. I didn't know what else to say to them. Before I can figure it out, they're being swept away by my pink hex. _Cyborg _(NOT Stone) looks at Control Freak. "Now that was unexpected," He says. I silently agree with him. The nerd he has pinned down nods. I look away and hear a cracking noise. That had to hurt.

He stays close to me, for the most part. Tries to protect me, I think. I finally spot her—Madam Rouge. She in 'battle' with two people. Actually a person on fire and a wildebeest-man thing. I snap my fingers and Mother Mae Eyes disappears. Who knows where she went. I hate her, though.

I walk up to the three fighters. I snap my fingers again. The three look at me in surprise, shock, I'm not sure. I can tell the French woman is about to repeat Gizmo's word: _"Traitor!"_ but she falls into a small pit before she can. The ground surrounds her feet, she can't escape. I smirk. "Oops. Did I do that?" The two Titans butt into her and drag her back a few feet. I snap my fingers for the fourth time that night. Her legs go flying forward. Strait into that one machine. She's frozen.

The end finally comes. I find myself next to Kid Flash as the finally member of the Brotherhood is frozen. "—Brain freeze!" Beast Boy finishes, sliding next to the now frozen Brain. He laughs. We all groan. Before anyone can disperse, I feel a slight warm around my waist. I glance down to find Kid Flash's gloved hand wrapped around me.

"Jinx!" A voice surprises me. Robin. He growls, "What are still doing here!?" Kid Flash jumps to my defense. "She's with me," he says. I open my mouth, but now Cyborg—Stone—Yeah, Cyborg, speaks. "It's cool, man. I saw her wipe out her own team." Robin freezes. Is that a good thing or not? Maybe Sto—Cyborg! Said that wrong...

Before I know it, I'm on the ground. "Can't..." I gasp, "Breath!" "Starfire!" A few people yowl and try to pry the taller girl off of me. Then Starfire tackles Kid Flash. "Thank you for getting Jinx to come to the side of good!" We all pry her off of him, now. Before I know it, a bunch of news stations have shown up. I'm not even sure how an American station got here...

...Let the questioning begin!

Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Bumblebee were answering the question. "Gee, I think Starfire broke a bone or something..." I hear Kid say next to me. I agree with him adding, "I can't feel my legs." He shrugs, "I honestly don't understand how she can do that. It's even more surprising that Robin can actually _hold her back._" I look at him in shock. "He _can!?_"I ask. "Yep," He pauses, "Not very much, though. I'm betting Pantha would do a better job." I look over to the champion-wrestler. "Yeah," I say, "That seems about right..."

I can see him talking, but I'm not listening anymore. "—Lucks? You listening to me?" I hear. I have to double-think. "Did you just call me 'Lucks'?" I ask. He opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again. "You know, I think I did," he finally says. I deadpan, "You _think? _How are you not sure what you said?" Before he can answer, Beast Boy comes up. "We're leaving, you two. If you want to tag along..." He keeps staring at me. Yeah, if I were him, I'd be staring at myself too. We both get up and join the 'party'.

Not even ten minutes later we're at the T-Tower. I'm impressed, even if I've been here before. I find myself chatting with Argent (she's from New Zealand. That's so far away...), Kid Flash and one of the two people that took down Madam Rouge. I learned that his name is Hot Spot. Figures.

Robin calls me over. He tells me I will be tested. The next villain to attack I have to take down. If I can, I'll be an honorary Titan. Only a minute passes and an alarm goes off. Dr. Light. I laugh. This is going to be a piece of cake!

We're all lined up and ready to face him. I see a reporter and try to listen to what she's saying. "Where have the Titans gone? Dr. Light is currently robbing the biggest bank in Jump City, and the police haven't been able to help..." I smirk. Look out, Jump. I'm a hero now.

I hear Robin's order. "Titans, Go!" This distracts the news reporter. In one quick movement, Dr. Light is surrounded. Ha! He see's Raven and is terrified. In a blinding light (no pun intended) the rest of the Titans are surrounding him. I see a blur and realize Kid Flash must've picked me up. The two of us are both blocking the last little place Dr. Light can escape. "Jinx," Robin beacons. I step forward, smirking, "Gladly."

I dart forward and knock him off his feet. He manages to hit me with a quick jolt, but it doesn't faze me. Why would it? A quick and nearly painless hex and he's begging to go to jail. And that's exactly where he's going.

We're on the news, apparently. I'm swarmed with questions. And I honestly don't know how to answer them. So Kid Flash and Argent (somehow) pull me out of them. Thank Trigon... We find ourselves talking about spinach. I don't know how it came into the topic. Soon enough we all depart and I head back to my (rather shitty) apartment. Oh, yeah... My job... Guess I quit. I flop onto the (extremely dirty) couch and turn on the (extremely static...y) T.V.

"—And it seems the Teen Titans have made their reappearance today. After a large fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, they _all _returned to Jump City to put a stop to Doctor Light," The woman pauses before continuing, "There the _ex-_leader of the H.I.V.E. Five, Jinx, decided to turn over a new leaf. The Mistress of Misfortune is the newest member of the Teen Titians." I smirk at this. Ah, of course~!

Someone knocks on my door. I call, "It's open!" The door squeaks open and shuts. "Hey Wally," I say. He grins and takes a seat next to me. The T.V. continues to go on and on about one thing or another as we talk. Finally the words I've been trying to put off come. He stammers, "Um... About that kiss earlier..." I look away, "I'm sorry, I guess I was just in the moment..." He stares at me in shock.

"First off, did _you_ just _apologize_?_" _He asks. I laugh, earning a blush from him. "Yeah, I guess I did!" I agree. Things suddenly get serious. "You haven't been paying attention, have you?" He asks me. I tilt my head slightly, earning an even deeper blush.

He runs and hand through his hair. "Jinx, I—" He is cut off by a loud noise from the T.V. It's just a commercial about Spam. I roll my eyes and turn of the T.V. "You we saying?" I ask. He faints.

This makes me panic. I shake him a bit before getting a bucket full of water and dumping it on him. He may be freezing, but at least he's awake. "You were saying?" I repeat. He finally shouts out, "I'm in love with you, okay?!" I become silent. "Jinx," he says, still soaked, "Please say something..."

Ten minutes pass. Fifteen. Twenty. Twenty-five minutes pass before I finally speak, "Get out." I hiss. His eye widen. "Jinx—" I raise my hand, as if to hit him, but decide against it. "Get _out,_" I hiss again. He scrambles to the door and looks back at me with pleading eyes. I keep myself from glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," He murmurs and leaves, the door creaking shut. It's nearly seven in the morning. I wasn't _supposed _to have someone love me. Everyone that did would get hurt; Not that anyone ever _did _love me. Not even my parents. I don't really think they were ever actually capable of love, anyways.

My brother only acted like he liked me. I knew that he didn't. So discovering that the person who saved me from... myself... Had fallen in love with me... It was just... Unreal. And what am I doing, shooing him out!? I feel so stupid now!

...Sorry, Wally. Even if you can't hear me.

* * *

KK: Ta da~! ...I feel like these first few chapters are going to suck, so stick with me. It'll get better after a awhile. Promise~!

Jinx: Question mark.

KK: ...Did you just say 'question mark'?

Jinx: Yes, yes I did.

KK: Okay then... I'm watching some really weird show. And it has this one commercial I don't understand! Stupid... Commercial...


End file.
